


Lingerie and Longing

by crinium



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bartenders, Exes, F/M, Heaven's Arena Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Out of Character, Soft Hisoka, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinium/pseuds/crinium
Summary: in which Hisoka meets his ex half-naked at a strip club.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. The End of the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I couldn't find anything like this, so I decided to write it myself. Hisoka's also really out of character for the first chapter, and maybe others as well. So sorry! I really hope you enjoy it!

The first time they met was at a circus. A little girl caught the eye of an even littler boy. 

“Who are you?” She whimpered, tears flowing down her face. “Where’s my daddy?”

“He’ll be back in a bit, dear. Only if you relax and let time flow freely again.”

“But how do I do that?”

“Relax. Think of a clock, perhaps.”

The girl tried, but only cried harder after her futile attempt.

“Why aren’t they moving? Stop it!”

“I’m not the one causing this, girl. You are.”

He continued to sneak time with her, focusing on training with her. Each time, he brought a new toy from a new place he visited.

“Why are you doing this for me?” She asked.

“You’re interesting,” He replied.

And that was that.

Three years later, Hisoka (she only learned his name after five lessons) came to her house with a chart.

“It’s nen. Everyone can use it, but only some can master it in the way you will.”

“I will?”

“You will. I’ll make sure of that.”

He continued with training her nen, tirelessly working to make her better.

“Here,” he said, “your gift for today.”

His gifts started off as candy from different countries, but eventually began to reflect her interests more. First, plushies of her favorite animals. Later, plants that were immune to her nen. This time, matching rings that protected themselves from her nen.

“Hey, what is my nen? My Hatsu, what is it?” She said, lifting a few thousand pounds.

“Let’s take a test first.”

He brought out a rag, and with a flourish, a cup of water with a leaf in it appeared.

“Use your nen on this cup.”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

She thought that to be enough of a reason, shrugged, and put her hands around the cup. She watched the leaf grow, wither, and eventually disintegrate.

“What was that?”

“Your Hatsu. You seem to be a specializer.”

“Cool. What does that mean?”

“Remember the day we met? Everyone stopped moving, except for us.”

“Is that what Hatsu is?”

“It’s what your Hatsu is. You can learn the rest later. Give it a name.”

“Hmmm,” she thought, pondering on the perfect name.

“Is it so hard?”

“Yes, obviously. You can’t just change the name once it’s been given.”

After a few more moments, she settled on a name, “Time Manipulation.”

♠♠♠

Her family had moved. A small, studio apartment in the outskirts of Yorknew to a mansion in the heart of it.

“Hey, Hisoka?”

“Yes, Riel?”

Her name was Liriel. A name that her parents picked out in hopes that she would live up to.

And live she did.

She shined in every aspect. From beauty to brain to brawn, her skills were polished to perfection.

“What do these rings do?”

“They make sure that you’ll never be alone again.”

“Can you tell me what they do?”

Hisoka chuckled, “They protect both of us from your nen. You will never be stuck in time ever again.”

“Thanks, Hisoka.”

♠♠♠

Time had passed. Hisoka’s voice lowered, Liriel’s raised. Their height difference reversed, him being the taller one now. 

“Hisoka!” She laughed, running into his arms.

“Yes, dear?”

“I got you something.”

She thrust a box forward into his chest, nudging him with the corner.

“Do you want me to open it?”

“Well, duh.”

He smiled and pulled on the ribbon, then taking off the top.

“Oh.”

Liriel’s eyebrows furrowed, “Do you not like it?”

“No. No, no, no. Please do not take it that way.”

He pushed past the boxes of Bungee Gum, something that Liriel also introduced him to, and raised a pair of gold heart earrings. 

“How is it?”

“Exquisite.”

She beamed, throwing her arms around him.

“I thought you would like it,” she mumbled in his chest. “They go perfectly with your makeup and outfits.”

“Thank you, my dear Riel. I’ll wear them every day.”

“Happy Birthday, Hisoka.”

♠♠♠

“I want to take the Hunter Exam.”

Hisoka stopped shuffling his cards and looked over to his side, cocking an eyebrow.

“That’s new.”

“I just want to,” Liriel pouted, hiding behind one of the plushies he gave her.

He gently plucked the stuffed rabbit away, forcing her to look at him.

“Did something happen with your parents?”

Liriel huffed and turned away. She made sure everyone thought that she had a good relationship with her parents. Why couldn’t he?

“Maybe.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.”

Hisoka wrapped his arms around her, pulling her head into his chest. This move always got her to open up.

“They want me to become a doctor and stop learning nen.”

“Do you hate that idea so much?”

“If I become a doctor, I’ll have to do it without nen. If I stop using nen, I’ll become weak. How could I ever become weak?”

“Even if you become weak, you can always rely on me. I’ll take care of you.”

Liriel pulled away and looked at him with disgust.

“Why would you say that?”

“Just wanted to make sure that you haven’t changed too much. Now come here, I’m tired.”

She pushed him away, looking into his eyes once again.

“But will you take it with me? You might as well.”

“Of course, my dear.”

♠♠♠

"Hisoka Morow. Disqualified for killing an examiner."

He walked forward, kissing Liriel's hand, “I bid you farewell, my dear Riel.”

“I’m breaking up with you.”

That was the second time she had seen such shock upon Hisoka’s face. The first was when they first met at the circus. The other participants and even the examiner showed bewilderment.

“Let us talk elsewhere, dear,” he said before sprinting away with her.

“Can you please repeat what you said?”

“I’m breaking up with you. Have you become deaf with all of those changes?”

“Is that why you’re doing this? My love, you know that people change. Take it back.”

“You didn’t even talk to me before killing all of those people. You tried to hide me from it, tried to hide me from everything.”

“It’s because I love you!”

“You’re loving me wrong. Maybe we’ll meet again, and you’ll stop treating me like a glass vase.”

“Don’t do this, Riel. Don’t leave. We would never leave each other, it’s the promise that those rings made!”

“You broke that promise as soon as you stopped talking to me.”

“I talked!”

“About superficial things. Never about things that meant something to you. You left me first.”

“You’re overreacting, Riel.”

Liriel’s eye twitched and a shiver ran down her spine.

“I can’t believe you would say that. Is that why you started contacting my parents? Because I was overreacting?”

“You were losing your mind!”

“I was fine. The only thing I lost was my respect for you.”

Hisoka had been holding his anger in, but as their argument drew on, he knew that he was going to lose her soon.

“The only reason you even have nen is because of me. The only reason you aren’t rotting away as a servant to your parents is because of me. How dare you leave?” He seethed.

Liriel let out a spiteful laugh and threw her hairpin, a gift from Hisoka that let them know each other’s location, at the ship’s ground, shattering it.

“I’m done with you.”

“Liriel-!”

She stopped time so suddenly it was nauseating and jumped, speeding up the time fragments below her feet. Hisoka jumped after her, but she stopped the time around him, leaving him suspended in a paradoxical box.

And that nasty breakup was half of the reason why Liriel was now working half-naked at a strip club in the Republic of Padokea.


	2. A Fateful Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Hisoka sees his two favorite people hanging out

“Hey, Lara, can you cover my shift? It’s my boyfriend and I’s anniversary today. I would really appreciate it!”

Liriel, or now better known as Lara, grumbled to her coworker and best friend but complied. She dragged her feet to the door, grabbing her work bag and her shoes.

She had moved once again, from a 10,000 square foot mansion in Yorknew to a 2,000 square foot penthouse in Padokea. It was expensive, but her job payed well and she couldn’t help but choose luxury.

Once she got there, she curled her hair, did her makeup, and slid on the bunny costume her manager had given to her, along with four-inch-platform boots.

“Here,” her manager had said, “It’s bunny week tomorrow.”

Liriel had taken the costume with gritted teeth and shoved it immediately in the darkest corners of her closet. She had taken almost all of that week off, but her stupid friend and her stupid boyfriend just  _ had  _ to have their anniversary. So she got behind the bar, put on her retail persona, and made some drinks.

♠♠♠

The Phantom Troupe was having its first true day off in years. And of course, they spent it together at a strip club.

“Who’s idea was this?” Shizuku sighed, looking out of the cab window.

“Uvo’s, obviously. Who else would come up with this? On our day off, too,” said Pakunoda.

Machi, Shalnark, and Hisoka averted their eyes, choosing instead to focus on a piece of lint on the ground.

“It’s family bonding. You  _ girls  _ can choose next time,” Phinks jabbed.

“Phinks,” Chrollo warned.

“Yes, boss.”

  
  
Hisoka was silent throughout this affair, repeating the club’s name in his mind.

_ Eden _ .

From the pictures, it was a typical strip club, but with a richer atmosphere. Cheap silver was swapped out for gold, plants decorated the corners, and Hisoka recognized the people there to be filthy rich corporate mongers.

They barged in, as loud as ever. Uvogin, Machi, Shalnark, Shizuku, Nobunaga, Hisoka, Phinks, Bonolenov, and surprisingly Kortopi made a beeline for the strippers, while Pakunoda, Franklin, and Chrollo sauntered over to the bar.

“Can we get some fries to share? I’ll take whiskey, on the rocks.”

  
  
The other followed his example, rattling out their drink orders.

The girl in a bunny suit got to work, pouring, mixing, and shaking.

“What’s your name? You look fantastic in that suit,” Chrollo smiled.

“Oh,” the girl blushed, “thanks, it’s Leah.”

Just then, another bunny-clad woman stumbled out, ears almost slipping off her head.

“Leah, do you need help? You forgot your pin,” she said, handing her a small, engraved, golden apple.

“Oh, thanks! Here, these are the drinks.”

The people sitting at the bar, including the three in the Troupe, gawked at the newcomer. Her hair flowed like water, her eyes shimmered even in the dark lights, and her lips slightly parted as she made the drinks.

“So, any dancers catch your eye?” The beauty asked.

“None at all,” Chrollo glanced at her nametag, “Lara. We came straight for the bar.”

“I love your coat, by the way. The fur looks great on you.”

“Thank you, I made it myself. Are you always dressed as bunnies? That and the name Eden don’t go too well together.”   
  


Liriel pursed her lips and put on a customer service grin.

“Usually we wear angel costumes, but it’s bunny week.”   
  


“Glad I made it this week.”

She placed the final drink on the counter, Franklin’s strawberry daiquiri.

“Can we get 10 mojitos?” A clearly intoxicated boy slurred.

Liriel felt a blood vessel pop. The thought of muddling that much mint made her curse her friend and boyfriend one more time.

“Of course,” she grit.

Unconsciously, a bit of her bloodlust slipped out. The Phantom Troupe perked up, Chrollo suddenly interested in her for a different reason.

The members at the bar noticed, but also a particular clown at the dance floor. Hisoka shot up, throwing the rest of his cash at Shalnark. He paced to the bar, scanning his eyes for the culprit. When he locked eyes with Liriel, he lunged forward and grabbed her arm, looking for a mole.

“Hands off,” a bouncer barked, trying to throw him out.

Hisoka didn’t budge and instead chucked him across the room. He went back to his task, successfully spotting the two moles on the wrist of her hand.

“Riel,” he breathed.

If she hadn’t been so experienced, Liriel would have dropped the $4,000 dollar bottle of vodka she was holding.

“Sir, I believe you have the wrong person. Would you like a medicine tablet, something to help?”

Hisoka shook with mirth, laughter slipping out of his mouth.

“To think that you would be  _ here _ , wearing lingerie and making drinks for the rich. I should have thought so.”

  
  
“It’s not lingerie,” she pouted, “it’s just a bunny costume. Covers as much as a swimsuit.”

  
  
Liriel shook her head, clearing her mind of the fog of happiness that came from seeing him again. He was still her ex, her-

“Obsessive, psycho ex.”   
  


♠♠♠

They were kicked out of the bar, and as soon as Liriel’s shift ended, she came out to see Hisoka and the Troupe waiting for her. She sighed and gave in, taking them to her apartment. It was finely decorated, with lots of plants, lots of gold, and lots of meaningless decorations. Spotless, almost as if she was expecting someone to come.

“I get why you’re here,” she said, pointing at Hisoka, “but who are you guys? Why are  _ you  _ here?”

“We’re Hisoka’s friends. I’m Chrollo, it’s great to meet you, Riel.”

  
  
Both Liriel and Hisoka whipped their heads and glared at him for the nickname.

“You never told us that you had a girlfriend, Hisoka,” Phinks said, raising his eyebrows.

“He doesn’t. He’s my ex.”

Phinks looked away, clearing his throat, “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

A few beats of silence passed through the room. More beats. Even more.

“Would you like some tea? I have earl grey, black, green, herbal, and oolong.”

Somehow, it became even more silent. Everyone, even Hisoka, assumed a seiza position, for some reason.

“I would love some tea. Do you still have the one that tastes like bubblegum?” Hisoka said.

“Anyone  _ except  _ for you.”

More silence.

She sighed once again, “Hisoka, let’s talk. You all, help yourself to my fridge.”

The pair paced to the library of her home, a selling point of the penthouse to Liriel.

“Why can’t you just let it go? Why do you  _ always  _ have to make such a big deal about  _ everything _ ?”

  
  
“I’ll let you go for that one just because I am  _ so  _ happy to see you again.”

  
  
“Can you not just forget about us?”

  
  
“How could I  _ ever  _ do that?”

“Get a life. Distractions might make it easier.”

“Are you speaking from experience?”   


  
Liriel groaned, collapsing in a plush chair by the fireplace.

“This is quite the nice library. You took up reading, I see,” he said, picking up a book.

“ _ Rich Bastards and Their Mindset _ ? Really?”

“You’ve seen where I work. If you aren’t catering to them, you won’t get paid.”

“Speaking of your workplace.”

  
  
“Don’t talk about it.”

  
  
He ignored her, “Lingerie. Interesting.”

  
  
“I  _ told  _ you it’s not lingerie. Not this week, at least.”

  
  
Hisoka’s interest piqued, but decided it would be best not to say anything about it.

“Please, just leave by the morning. And don’t make a mess.”

  
“Of course, my dear Riel.”

And this time, he kept his promise. He and his friends left shortly after sunrise, and it looked even cleaner than when they came. The only thing left behind was a strip of paper with his number and address, along with a few hearts. Liriel, obviously, threw it away, and went out for groceries.

“Hello, miss.”

  
  
A green-haired boy and his white-haired friend stopped her on the way to the market.

“Yes?”

  
  
“Do you know Hisoka?”


End file.
